La primera navidad del Genei Ryodan
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Un trabajo a finales de año hace que se reúnan justo antes de navidad y aunque ninguno dice querer celebrar por eso, más de un termina haciendo algo navideño.


**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

Este fanfic participa en la actividad de diciembre del foro** "COMUNIDAD DEL CAZADOR" **y es un regalo de navidad para** Nakuru Tsukishiro. **_Espero que lo disfrutes! Feliz Navidad!_

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Había sido un día fantástico, habían cumplido una misión más para la araña y eso les hacía sentirse dichosos y orgullosos de sus habilidades, aunque no lo demostraran. Habían pasado algunos años desde que la araña se fundó y poco a poco tanto su botín como fama iban incrementando. Para la última misión del año solo fueron necesarios algunos de los miembro del Ryodan como Ubog, Machi, Nobu, Phinks, Paku y la más reciente de sus arañas Shizuku.

La misión había sido realmente sencilla, los guardias eran bastante débiles así que se deshicieron de ellos con facilidad, pero durante su misión se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver la habilidad de Shizuku. Se dieron cuenta que la habilidad de ella sería muy útil para sus próximas misiones. Sin embargo la mayor de las sorpresas los esperaba en su base.

Lo que los recibió no fue el típico aroma a tierra y humedad del lugar, ni el silencio sepulcral de siempre; sino el fuerte aroma de un ¿Pino?

Se sorprendieron al encontrar en medio de la base con un gran pino que media seis metros de altura y que tocaba ligeramente el techo. ¿Qué demonios hacia un árbol ahí?

Un chico de cabellos cafés se encontraba decorando el árbol, colocando esferas y otras decoraciones. Mientras que los demás miembros del Ryodan solo observaban o se limitaban a hacer sus actividades. En cuanto a su líder, se encontraba en su lugar de siempre mientras leía un libro.

Kuroro al notar la presencia de sus arañas aparto la vista de su libro y automáticamente, se acercaron a él para reportarle la misión y entregarle todo lo que habían robado.

Kuroro se puso a disfrutar de aquellos tesoros, admirándolos detenidamente. Observando cada detalle con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

Nobunaga carraspeo un poco antes de decidirse a hablar:

-Líder- empezó a decir para llamar la atención de Kuroro, el cual dirigió la mirada a su araña - ¿Qué es eso?

-Un árbol de Navidad, ¿No es obvio?

-¡No me refiero a eso!-gritó- lo que quiero saber, es ¿Por qué esta aquí?-

-Fue mi idea- interrumpió Shalnark con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- pensé que sería divertido celebrar la Navidad-

Todos los miembros que acababan de llegar vieron a Shalnark con ojos llenos de incredulidad.

-Shalnark- empezó a decir Nobunaga- nosotros somos ladrones

-¿Y?

-Nosotros no vamos por ahí cantando villancicos sobre renos y campanas o lo que sea. Ni esperamos la llegada de Santa Claus o los reyes mágicos.

-Reyes magos- lo corrigió Shal

-¡Lo que sea! tampoco hacemos intercambios de regalos ni nada de eso.

-¿y?- esta vez Shalnark estaba jugando con la paciencia y el temperamento del samurái, que pronto desenvainó su espada.

-Vamos- empezó a decir Ubog- un estúpido árbol de Navidad, Hanukkah o lo que sea; no matara a nadie- y tras terminar sus palabras se sentó en su rincón favorito y se puso a beber cerveza.

Nobunaga carraspeo en su lugar un poco más, pensando en la posibilidad de mutilar al chico de cabellos arenosos, pero al final guardo su espada y fue a su lugar de siempre.

Después de esto cada miembro se fue a su respectivo lugar y otros cuantos como Machi, Paku y Shizuku ayudaron a Shalnark a colocar las esferas en el árbol. Poco a poco más miembros empezaron a ayudar con el árbol y al poco rato lo habían convertido en una competencia. Cada quien apostó una gran cantidad de dinero y aquel que acabara de poner su caja de esferas se llevaría el gran botín, claro que si rompían alguna esfera quedaban fuera. Hubo algunos miembros como Kuroro, Machi, Kortopi, Bonolenov y Ubogin que se mantuvieron al margen de la competencia tan sólo observando.

Al final el ganador o más bien ganadora había sido Paku. Phinks y Nobu habían ido muy bien al principio pero después trataron de sabotearse mutuamente y terminaron rompiendo varias esferas.

Después de aquello varios empezaron a considerar la idea de que la Navidad no era tan mala, aunque preferían morir antes que admitirlo frente a todos.

-Muy bien- anunció Shalnark quien tenía una cajita en sus manos con varios papelitos dentro- vamos a empezar a asignar personas para el regalo secreto.

Justo cuando hubo terminado esas palabras varios de ellos protestaron.

-No empieces Shalnark-

-¡Te dije que nosotros no hacemos esas cosas!

-Vamos, será divertido- dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su turba de gente furiosa-pensé que podríamos apostar.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de varios de ellos, si algo sabía muy bien de ellos era que no da podían resistir a las apuestas y las competencias.

-Por lo menos pueden escucharlo- empezó a decir Paku, que actuó como mediadora. A decir verdad a ella le parecía una idea interesante. La primera navidad del Genei Ryodan- y si no quieren participar no los obligaremos- y así volvieron a callarse y prestar atención.

-Cada quien elegirá algo que quiera tener, pero tendrá que ser algo muy difícil de conseguir- empezó a explicar- en dado caso que por ejemplo a Nobunaga le tocase yo y no lograse conseguir lo que pedí, tendrá que cumplir con un castigo que yo le imponga.

Una vez más empezaron las protestas, y varios de ellos dijeron "ni creas que voy a participar". Kuroro quien había estado atentó a lo que decía Shalnark y sus demás arañas, cerró su libro tan bruscamente que todos se quedaron en silencio.

Se levantó y fue hacia la caja que sostenía Shalnark. Tomo un papel y observo el nombre que estaba escrito " Bonolenov" después observo a sus arañas, que estaban sorprendidas de ver a su Danchou aceptando el intercambio como algo común y corriente.

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó con ojos tan fríos que sus corazones se detuvieron por un segundo- ¿Es que no son capaces de conseguir un absurdo objeto como otras tantas veces?

Después de eso ya no hubo más quejas y aceptaron hacer el intercambio. Phinks se quejaba de que era algo absurdo pero la verdad era que estaba muy emocionado por dentro, pensar en los peligros para obtener dicho objeto le hacía sentir la adrenalina por su cuerpo.

Poco a poco cada miembro tomo un papel con un nombre y después lo rompían. Shalnark apuntaba quien le tocaba dar a quien, al final el resultado fue este:

Kuroro a Bonolenov

Shalnark a Feitang

Kortopi a Shalnark

Bonolenov a Phinks

Nobunaga a Franklin

Ubog a Shizuku

Machi a Ubog

Shizuku a Kortopi

Paku a Kuroro

Phinks a Paku

Franklin a Nobunaga

Feitang a Machi

Después todos escribieron en un gran pizarrón un objeto que desearan y que fuese muy difícil de conseguir. Muchos sintieron pena de aquel al que le hubiese tocado su líder ya que este pidió un libro que se dice está desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Aún faltaba tiempo para el día 24, para ser exactos tendrían doce días para conseguir dicho regalo. A Kuroro le fascinaba la idea del intercambio que propuso Shalnark ya que podría poner a prueba las habilidades de sus arañas para conseguir un objeto raro en un tiempo de 12 Días.

En cuanto a algunos, que al principio habían estado en desacuerdo, empezaron a animarse ya que apostaban contra otros de sus compañeros dinero a que podían conseguir dicho objeto antes de la fecha límite.

Y así las arañas desaparecieron de su morada temporal para una nueva "misión".

Varios de ellos decidieron buscar el objeto por su cuenta, por ejemplo Phinks que apostó contra Nobu a que podía conseguirlo antes que él y sin ayuda, claro que Nobu decidió apostar lo mismo así que ambos buscaron su regalo solos. Otros hicieron equipos con Shalnark o Paku con lo que fue muy fácil recolectar los regalos, y bueno varios de ellos se sorprendieron un poco al saber que su Danchou había tardado menos de una semana en conseguir el regalo que pidió Bonolenov, pero después de todo era su líder.

El día 24 llegó, en la ciudad de York nevaba lo que le daba un aire especial al día. Todas las arañas se habían reunido y todos los regalos estaban bajo el árbol, había mucha comida (gracias a Paku y Shal) y cerveza -que llevo Ubogin, ya que según sus propias palabras "una fiesta no está completa sin cerveza", su líder había decidido traer Vino y algunos otros compraron un aparato para escuchar música. Comieron, se divirtieron con charlas y otras apuestas que pusieron e incluso cantaron villancicos -aunque algunos de mala gana-

Finalmente abrieron los regalos y todos pensaron que a Paku le esperaba un castigo, pero resulto que si encontró el libro que tanto deseaba su líder, lo que dejo a Kuroro complacido. Paku nunca le decepciono ni una vez.

Solo dos de los miembros del Ryodan fallaron: Nobunaga que a parte de un castigo le toco pagar la apuesta que hizo con Phinks y el otro más que fallo fue Shizuku ya que había olvidado que había un intercambio.

Nobunaga había recibido una armadura perteneciente al primer emperador de Xing, Bonolenov la antigua sonata de la oscuridad para flauta, Shal un videojuego supuestamente maldito, Paku un Revólver LeMat 1856, de 9 cartuchos y una máuser C96 –un detalle extra por parte de Phinks-, entre otros regalos.

Para la araña no había sido la gran cosa este asunto de la Navidad, pero varios debían admitir que tal como había dicho Shalnark había sido divertido.

Tal vez el próximo año lo repetirían.

Fin


End file.
